icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sam Puckett
Sam Puckett is Carly's best friend. She is rebellious and comedic, and doesn't really like to do homework (or work at all). She enjoys playing leap frog, big banners, baking cookies, and making goop in her spare time. Her favorite color is brown because it is the color of gravy. She often screams "hair, hair" when Carly pulls her hair. When she grows up, she would like to be a invisible ninja. Her favorite junk food is pancakes. She also hates people. She controls the sound effects on the iCarly web show. She has actually confirmed that if she had to choose Mrs. Puckett or ham, she would choose ham. If she forgets to have breakfast at the Puckett house, she will eat in class (as seen in "iDream of Dance"). In iMeet Fred, her grandmother, (nicknamed "Jamama"), is said to be 1/2 horse, so this means that Sam is 1/8 horse. Sam is an ambiguous tomboy with a punk-rock, skater taste in clothes. She often bickers with Carly's neighbor and schoolmate, Freddie. She enjoys making fun of him, even to the point of giving him a wedgie. As seen in "iHeart Art" she will literally be driven insane if she doesn't make fun of Freddie, and will also pay to insult him. She also tends to get herself in trouble and blames Freddie for it, though at times she makes Carly take the blame. Sam shows somewhat of a love/hate relationship with Freddie. She has done wrong so many times that if she did not blame it on someone, she would be expelled. She has also been shown to be very violent. On one occasion she intimidated a classmate into telling her she was not aggressive. Sam is usually shown to be lazy, and will often slack off work. She usually blames Carly, Gibby (a classmate) and Freddie for what she's done. She hates the teacher Ms. Francine Briggs. She also has amazing lock picking skills when she unlocked the door of Freddie's apartment in iWill Date Freddie as well as the "abandoned" apartment 13-B in iScream on Halloween within seconds. Early Life Samantha "Sam" Puckett was born on April 17, 1994 in a bus according to the Episode iPromote Techfoots, due to poor planning by Mrs. Puckett. At about the age of 8 years old, she meets Carly, which she fights for Carly's sandwich. For the oddest reason, the two become best friends and have been with each other ever since. Throughout episodes, Carly has been Sam's "mother", since her own mom can't take care of her. Later in life, she meets up with Freddie. Sam thinks he's a complete nerd and always makes fun of him. Quietly throughout the episodes, Sam has shown some affection for him in various scenes. Her full name is Samantha, but everyone calls her Sam and she was only addressed by her boyfriend Pete in iMake Sam Girlier. She is Carly's best friend but tolerates Freddie. She controls the sound effects on the iCarly web show. It could also be considered that Sam's mother is somewhat neglectful, as Sam has stated that her mother doesn't feed her in iPromote Techfoots and that her mother likes dumping her with Carly and Spencer in iHeart Art (although she also said that reason her mother likes to do that is her mom thinks she'll stay out of jail), which could explain her defiant attitude. Half of her family is dangerous, including a jailed uncle (who is a lawyer) and a cousin on parole. Sam and her friends fight against a 11 year old Nevel Papperman, ruining iCarly as their young enemy. Sam has various talents she can do with her bare feet, one of which is to send a 20 letter text message using her toes. Sam enjoys making fun of Freddie, she lifts his shirt up and gives him a wedgie. As seen in iHeart Art she will literally be driven insane if she doesn't make fun of Freddie, and will also pay to insult him. She also tends to get herself in trouble and blames Freddie for it, though at times she makes Carly take the blame. She has done wrong so many times that if she did not blame it on someone, she would be expelled. She has also been shown to be very violent. It was also revealed in iWant a World Record, that she has an apparent fascination with "the World's Fattest Priest." On one occasion she intimidated a classmate into telling her she was not aggressive. Sam is usually shown to be lazy, and will often slack off work. She usually blames Carly, Gibby (a classmate) and Freddie for what she's done. As seen in "iWanna Stay With Spencer" she borrows money without repaying it. It was said that Sam was thinking of putting live lobsters in the trunk of her teacher's car, the same stunt pulled by Drake Parker from Drake & Josh. It is seen in almost all the episodes that she loves to eat, especially meat. Sam and her friends, have their number one fan, Mandy (Aria Wallace) almost ruin iCarly, but Sam and friends helped make her leave to become a fan of the rock band, Blackflesh (who was Spencer's favorite band group that he was also part of for a short time). Sam wears boxers instead of panties. Her mother's birthday is on November 25, 1967. Boyfriends *Jonah (Freddie's friend from French class), whom she broke up with because she found out Jonah tried to kiss Carly after hearing Carly and Freddie talking. On iCarly, Sam, tricked Jonah into getting a "Wedgie Bounce!" *Shane She had went out with him when Carly was also going out with him in "iSaw Him First" which made Carly and Sam both jealous and mad with each other, and then later vowed they won't ever argue over a boy since it'll ruin their friendship. *Freddie Freddie and Sam kissed in the January 3rd, 2009 episode called iKiss. They kissed just to get over it, Although both express a disliking of one another, it is clearly seen the two have a much better relationship than usually let on. Although he has never been a boyfriend of hers, he is a considered love interest. *Pete In a recent episode entitles, iMake Sam Girlier, she and Pete are seen to be in a relationship. Friends *Carly *Freddie *Spencer *Gibby Trivia *Jennette McCurdy played Trisha Kirby, a minor girlfriend of Dustin Brooks in Zoey 101- another Nickelodeon show. *She has also played a role on True Jackson VP as "Pinky", The mean and popular girl in school. Notes Her locker is revealed to have a picture of Drake Bell and Fallout Boy. Category:Characters